


Truth or Dare?

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just like crack writing I just threw together lmfao, M/M, not sure what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker play truth or dare.  Skywarp plays underhandedly and Thundercracker is unamused, but Starscream is not one to back down from a challenge.Even if Skyfire is involved.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off of this post on tumblr](https://thewildwaffle.tumblr.com/post/617518279526875136/this-was-fun-to-make) and a conversation in the SkyStar server lol <3
> 
> JUST FLUFFY

“So, truth or dare?”

“This is NOT a slumber party!” Thundercracker folded his arms across his chassis.

Skywarp raised an optic-ridge. “It sure _looks_ like a slumber party.” He waved his servo to their surroundings dismissively.

Thundercracker’s wings hiked up in annoyance. “We’re being held _prisoner_ on the ARK!” He exvented harshly, shaking his helm.

Skywarp frowned and then looked to Starscream with a pleading look.

He shrugged. “I choose dare,” he drawled.

Thundercracker made an incredulous noise and turned around so that he was no longer facing his trinemates.

“ _Excellent_ ,” Skywarp said with a smile. Annoying Thundercracker _and_ getting Starscream to engage and play; nothing could be better than this. This was shaping up to be the best failed mission to date. “But you might regret that, ‘Screamer.”

“Give me your best shot,” Starscream replied with a grin. “I’m shameless.”

“Shame _ful_ is more like it,” Thundercracker mumbled.

“HEY pipe down in there,” came the chiding voice of the lame Autobot guard. Might have been Mirage or someone else unimportant. Skywarp didn’t really bother to learn names.

OH BUT WAIT-

“Alright, Starscream. I dare you to flirt with the guard.”

Starscream arched an optic-ridge and his optics slid to look at the mech outside the bars. “For how long?”

“ _Please_ don’t-” Thundercracker begged.

“Until he either flirts back at you or you get him to blush,” Skywarp said, smirking.

“What are you all talking about in there?” Mirage said, standing up from the chair.

Starscream slowly stood from his place on the floor and walked up to the bars. “Mirage, I’m… glad to see you,” he said quietly. Skywarp tried to suppress a snicker as Thundercracker became slowly more and more horrified.

“What-” Mirage said, confused. 

But then the door slid open.

Starscream’s wings tensed as Skyfire came into the brig, looking mildly perturbed. “Sorry I’m late, Mirage,” Skyfire said, slightly out of breath. “Wheeljack needed my help putting out another fire.”

Mirage dragged his optics off of Starscream and turned to Skyfire. “No… harm done.” He was clearly still confused as he slowly walked towards the door. He gave one last look to Starscream and then went through the door. “Comm me if they start trouble,” he mumbled on the way out.

Skyfire turned and gave Starscream a look. “No trouble, right?”

Skywarp couldn’t believe his luck. His trinemate was standing dumbly at the bars, just _staring._ “The dare still stands, ‘Screamer,” he called, his grin widening. Thundercracker smacked him in the arm, trying to give him a significant look, but Skywarp was pretty much impervious at this point.

Starscream flicked his wings in acknowledgement. Skywarp had half expected him to back down, to mope, just sit in the corner and wallow in self-pity like he usually did when Skyfire was around. But Starscream still stood there, watching Skyfire carefully.

“So. How have you been?” he asked, his voice cracking a little.

Skyfire narrowed his optics. “Fine. You?”  
  
Starscream sighed. “Honestly, I’m… pretty tired,” he said with sincerity.  
  
Skywarp’s grin faltered a little. This wasn’t supposed to be _real,_ it was just supposed to be a joke. He opened his mouth to say something, but Thundercracker clamped a servo over his mouth.  
  
Skyfire looked over Starscream with some concern. “Are you all okay? Are you being treated right?”  
  
“Oh, of course, the Autobots aren’t nearly as heartless as we are,” Starscream replied airily. “It’s our own fault for getting captured anyway.”  
  
“That’s not what I heard,” Skyfire said carefully. “Prowl said that Megatron went into this battle with far too small a force and stubbornly stayed even when you began to lose. And he specifically sent you three into the thick of things to cover his own escape.”

Starscream’s wings tensed a little more. Thundercracker’s servo fell from Skywarp’s mouth and he just sat back down. He put a digit to his lips, urging Skywarp to be quiet, and to his own surprise Skywarp felt like obeying.

“That’s… pretty accurate, actually,” Starscream said with a small laugh, folding his arms across his cockpit. “I’m surprised they put you on guard duty for us. Isn’t that a little… conflict of interest?”

Skywarp heard the hopefulness in his tone. He cast his optics down, his spark aching a little. This wasn’t really fun anymore. Skyfire was going to just crush his trineleader again.

But to his surprise, he heard Skyfire chuckle. 

“I volunteered,” Skyfire said warmly. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
  
“Hmm.” Skywarp could hear Starscream smiling. “I’m better now... that I got to see you again.”

Okay, now Skywarp wasn’t sure if this was cute or if he wanted to gag. It was like he and Thundercracker weren’t even THERE anymore. Their body language had changed and their voices were all warm and _cute_. 

Sensing his distress, Thundercracker leaned against him gently. “This was _your_ idea,” he whispered, smiling. “Don’t be upset that it worked.” Skywarp frowned petulantly.  
  
Skyfire tilted his helm a little. “You… _seem_ to be doing well. I can’t be completely sure though.” He traced a digit down one of the bars and then flicked his gaze back to Starscream. “Maybe I need to have a more thorough look.”  
  
Okay, actually, Skyfire was really hot. Skywarp held his intakes trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
“Perhaps you should,” Starscream purred. “You have no idea what the Autobots could have done to me. I’m good at hiding things.”

“Clearly,” Skyfire replied back. “I… am also good at hiding things,” he said quietly.  
  
“Like what?” Starscream said, unfolding his arms and leaning against the bars.  
  
Skyfire smirked. “Like three seekers and a shuttle sneaking out of the base.”  
  
  


* * *

A loud explosion rang throughout the base, and all of the alarms started blaring. Autobots were running to the source of the explosion that was now a fire that was threatening to burn half the base down.  
  
They didn’t notice the dark silhouettes of four flightframes jumping into the sky and transforming quietly as they raced into the night.  
  
They landed somewhere in the desert, Skywarp and Thundercracker cackling like sparklings. “I cannot believe that worked!” Skywarp yelled exuberantly.  
  
“I mean we joke about it, but how often does some invention of Wheeljack’s just spontaneously explode? Really?” Thundercracker asked between laughs.  
  
“ _Far_ too often,” Skyfire said, smiling. Starscream smirked at his side.

“First a slumber party, now… hmm, maybe we should have a _tea party_!” Skywarp said laughing. “I’ve got the high-grade!”

“We should be getting back,” Starscream said gently.  
  
“Aww,” Skywarp said. “It’s not like Megatron is going to know we escaped yet.”

“Starscream has a point, ‘Warp. The Autobots might try to come after us and recapture us, and then Skyfire will be in trouble.” Thundercracker gave a look to Skyfire. “I think,” he said, tapping a digit to his chin, “‘Warp and I should go and try and draw them away in case they come looking for us. Then we can all go back to our respective bases when we can.”

Starscream gave him a thankful smile. “I agree, Thundercracker. I think you two morons acting as a distraction would be perfect.”  
  
Skywarp hadn’t quite caught on yet. “Morons? Seriously? I don’t think-” he stopped, looking between Starscream and Skyfire, standing a little too close together. “...Ah. Yeah. Distracting morons.” He gave Starscream a smug smile. “Guess you won the dare, ‘Screamer.”

“You bet I did,” he replied. “Now get the frag out of here,” he laughed.

Skywarp stuck out his glossa and jumped into the air, followed shortly behind by Thundercracker who gave them both a wink.  
  
“Now about that closer look,” Starscream said, turning to face Skyfire.  
  
Skyfire smirked down at him. “Right. I’ll need to make sure you aren’t damaged at all,” he said, reaching out his servo to lightly touch Starscream’s wingtip. “Otherwise, I’d have to send a formal complaint about the treatment of our prisoners.”  
  
Starscream took a small step closer and placed his servo on Skyfire’s abdomen. “I eagerly await your findings.” He looked up into Skyfire’s optics and grinned. “Part of me hopes you _do_ find something. Might give you a reason to look _more._ ”

“I hope I don’t find any signs of mistreatment,” Skyfire said huskily. His other servo found the small of Starscream’s waist and gently pulled him closer. He leaned his helm down and nuzzled his neck. “But I _will_ be thorough.”  
  
“I’m counting on it.” Starscream turned his helm to find Skyfire’s lips and kiss him with a smile.


End file.
